In a project execution, multiple project participants may contribute to create new knowledge by developing new artifacts to implement. Typical collaborative approaches to develop new artifacts may include an in-person conversation, electronic mails, telephone conversations, and discussion forums. However, most organizations may take little advantage on the similarities of the deliverables between projects, by conducting each project from the beginning all over, which may cause the knowledge that may have been created during each project execution to be lost due to the lack of a method to store and manage the artifacts. Failure to transfer this knowledge to future projects may lead to redundant activity and lower project performance.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for a method for the management of artifacts in knowledge ecosystems, which may allow the knowledge that may have been created during a specific project execution, to be stored in a knowledge base and to be available for retrieval during the execution of future projects, leveraging human expertise, and improving the knowledge flow management.